Rain on Me
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: Summary Inside. It's too long to fit in the summary box.


Rain on Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Pairing: Sasu/Saku

A/N: Some people were not pleased with my high school fic. So I decided to make a new one. A better one. Hopefully some of your opinions will change about me and my writing.

Ages:

Sasuke: 17

Sakura: 17

Summary:It was just a kiss. She keeps telling herself that over-and-over. It was just a kiss. It was a kiss that made her knees weak. How could one man make her feel this way? How could **ONE MAN**, that she has never seen in her life make her breathless? Will she ever come to know his name? Will she ever see him again?

He keeps asking himself all the same questions about her, a woman he had never met before, that one night had changed his whole life. And what happens when they finally meet?

Both can not find the right words to say except. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He says in a low and awkward hushed tone. She responds in the same awkward manner. "And my name is Sakura Haruno."

Lemon comes MUCH LATER.

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

The music pounded throughout the crowded room as Serj Tankian and his band performed on the stage in front of her as the millions of people continued pushing and shoving around her. Sweat soaked their clothing; her sweat mixed with someone else's. Her pink bangs were wet and sticking to her forehead as she bounces around in the crowd. Her skin tight black denim jeans sticking to her like a fourth layer of skin. Her tight black T shirt wet with her sweat. She felt like a single scale on a fish as it flops up and down, side-to-side, thrashing wildly on a river bank. Moving as one with everyone around her. It was exhilarating. The feeling was simply irresistible; she couldn't get enough of it.

Behind her a single circle was formed, clearing a space as four males thrash wildly, eventually they exchanged blows, sending one of them stumbling into the edge of the battle arena, only to be shoved back in by an excited audience member who was probably pondering on if he or she should join them in their bloodbath.

A single member of the crowd floated on top of the audience members as he crowd surfed to the front of the stage. When he reached the end of the crowd, moreover, the front of it, he was tossed to the side, getting up from the ground, and joined them in their angry battle of blows.

As the music got angrier, so did the crowd. Women would take protection in the strong arms of their lover or close male friend who would protect them from angry audience members who saw them as an easy target. Even if they didn't mean to hurt them, eventually an accident would happen. People lost their balance and fell to the ground, if not helped to their feet, they would be trampled.

On seeing this person, the nearest person would help them up.

Sakura loved this. This was her life. This was her routine. She had no complaints! No matter how accustomed she was to her environment, there were still times when even a strong teenage mosher like, Sakura Haruno was vulnerable. She felt herself losing her ground, falling to the right, and then finding herself on the concrete floor. She held her left hand up while she kept her right arm over her head, shielding it.

It seemed like forever before she felt a hand place itself firmly upon hers. The space around her seemed to get unbearably cramped, she felt as though her ribs were touching. Her lungs felt as though they were being squeezed very tightly. A rush of relief came upon her when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and back to her feet.

Once she was standing, she managed to look at the person who rescued her.

It was a teenage male, about her age, which was seventeen. He had black hair which was spiked in the back. He wore a light layer of black eyeliner, a skin tight, form fitting, black T shirt, and a pair of loose red stitch black Tripp-street pants.

His black eyes stared into her emerald green ones. She found herself backing up into him, his arms on either side of her, shielding her from the other audience members. Moving with the beat, she began to dance seductively against him. He leaned into the crook of her neck to take in her lovely scent. Skillfully, she snaked a hand around to allow her hand to rest on the back of his neck.

Her eyes closed as sexual tension began to become thick within the air surrounding them. She tilted her head to the side, feeling the heat of his breath beat upon her lips. Hotter and hotter. Finally her lips brushed against his. Increasing the hold on the back of his neck, she applied a bit of pressure to allow his lips to press harder against her own.

Opening her mouth just a little, allowing him entry, their tongues tangled in an intimate kiss. The kiss seemed to last years. Finally they separated. The song ended. And she felt herself leaving with the crowd. Soon she lost sight of him. Her eyes searched frantically for him. Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

'_That kiss...' _She thought helplessly.

He looked for her, her form had evaporated suddenly into the millions of people that pushed and shoved in different directions toward the exit.

Soon she gave up searching for him once she caught sight of her friends. Maybe they'd meet again someday? The possibility of that happening was 1 in 1000. The light faded from her eyes as she found herself leaving the stadium without even knowing his name.

He soon felt one of his friends tugging on his arm to follow them out as the security guards rushed people out of the stadium.

Maybe…just maybe…he'd see her again? He didn't even know her name. How desperately he wanted and needed to know her name. He knew one thing. She was an AWESOME kisser.

End of Chapter Prologue

Go on to the next chapter if you are happy with how it has begun.


End file.
